1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alarm device which includes a self-test reminder circuit provided to periodically remind a consumer to test the functionality of the alarm device. More specifically, in connection with the present invention a smoke alarm device (i.e. a combustion products detector, fire alarm, smoke detector etc.) is provided including the above-described reminder circuitry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, many types of electronic combustion detection devices, such as smoke alarms, provide a consumer with the means to manually test the operation of the device. For example, conventional model smoke alarms are provided with an external test switch used to simulate a voltage present at an electrode in the smoke sensor in the presence of smoke, thus testing the functionality of the smoke alarm. There is evidence that some smoke alarm owners never test their smoke detectors or alarms, while others do not test at the recommended intervals. The National Fire Protection Association recommends testing battery operated smoke alarms weekly and AC mains powered smoke alarms monthly.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,244 to Bellavia et al., incorporated by reference herein, it is recognized that merely providing a "push to test" function in an alarm device, is no assurance that it will in fact be used. In the '244 patent there is provided a more convenient means for testing a smoke alarm using radiant energy, rather than forcing a consumer to climb on a chair or ladder, or to need other special equipment to test the alarm. It is one object of the invention '244 patent to overcome the inconvenience of attempting to initiate a test or other secondary function when the unit is remotely located on a ceiling or high wall. However, the invention of the '244 patent will not periodically remind the user to manually test the unit.
Even if the means for testing the smoke alarm were easy and convenient, many consumers will still find it inconvenient to periodically test their smoke alarm devices. As a result, those consumers will not test their alarms. Other consumers forget to test their smoke alarms, or put off testing them for long periods of time. Still others never test their alarms, nor even realize that they should.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,914 to Siegel, additionally incorporated by reference herein, teaches a self-testing combustion products detector which includes means for automatically periodically testing the sensitivity of the sensor. One problem with an automatically self-testing smoke detector is that the consumer may come to rely on the automatic self-test feature, and thus, be lulled into not testing the smoke alarm manually. Thus, if the automatic self test circuit fails the consumer is left with the false impression that the smoke alarm is being tested and is functional, when this may not be the case.
Additionally, there is currently made a smoke alarm including automatic self-test circuit that periodically tests itself, and sounds an annunciator or horn once at a given time if the smoke detection circuitry is functional. However, one disadvantage of that smoke alarm is that a person need be physically present at exactly the right time to hear the horn, and additionally, need be aware that if the horn does not sound, that there is a problem with the smoke alarm.
Further, it may be desirable for a person to visually inspect the condition, and personally test the functionality of the smoke alarm, including the hom. The use of self-testing smoke alarms lull people into forgetting entirely about testing their smoke alarms, and thus do not accomplish these objectives. None of the above-mentioned smoke alarms ensure that an actual person periodically tests the smoke alarm functionality at predetermined intervals, Nor do they prompt or remind a person when to manually test the smoke alarm.
Further, it may be desirable to have an actual person physically present when the smoke alarm is tested so as to familiarize that person with the sound made by the smoke alarm under alarm conditions. A person thus familiarized will be better able to recognize and associate the horn sound with the smoke alarm at a later, unexpected time. If a person is forced to periodically test the smoke alarm device, that person will be better able to make an association between the sound of the horn and the smoke alarm when, for example, the person is awakened from a sound sleep by the sounding of the smoke alarm. None of the above-mentioned devices periodically encourage the user to physically test the smoke alarm, thus familiarizing the user with the smoke condition indication of the smoke alarm.
What is needed is a smoke detector that periodically prompts a consumer to manually test be functionality of a smoke alarm. Further, there is a need for a smoke detector which periodically encourages a user to visually inspect the condition of the smoke alarm, as well as forces the user to become familiarized with the sound or alternate smoke condition indicator of the smoke alarm under smoke conditions.